Panicz/I/08
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=VIII | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII Strojny gabinet w Zapędach, zasnuwał dym z wybornych cygar. Grano w karty. Przy kilku stolikach wint rozpłomieniał twarze, podniecał i huczał w mózgach. Z ogólnej wrzawy słychać było najgłośniej donośny organ Paszowskiego i piskliwy dyszkant Korzyckiego. Ci dwaj wodzili rej. Maryś Turski grał spokojnie, zamyślony, jakby daleki od otoczenia. Perzyński z Chodzynia cedził rzadkie słowa i w przerwach muskał wąsy, spoglądając nieprzyjaźnie na Turskiego, który lepiej grał i pomimo że się nie starał być patrycjuszem w tym zgromadzeniu, był nim jednak. Denhoff w buduarze bawił panie. – Najstarszy zaś syn Korzyckiego, Gustaw, założywszy duże palce rąk za kamizelkę, z rozstawionymi wskutek tego ramionami, spacerował dokoła stolików i wszystkim jednakowo rzucał pytania: – Jakże partyjka? Idzie karta? Brawo! Może cygarko? Hawana czystej krwi. Do Perzyńskiego szepnął: – Denhoffa zaproście, ma szczęście do kobiet, położy wam za to całą kiesę. – Hm! Niech go pan namówi. – To mógłby zrobić tylko Turski, ale on nie chce. – Oszczędza kieszeń szwagierka in spe – zaśmiał się Gustaw. – Tss! To ciekawe. Ha, ha! – Ciszej panie, bo usłyszy. – Niech mu pan powie, że Denhoff do panny Mary przysiada się. Tsss! To go zelektryzuje. – No tak. Ale chyba i Turski pańskiej siostrze nie imponuje. Tsss! Cóż to za partia. – Ciszej panie! Partią właściwie jest, tylko – nie dla Maryli jeszcze. Paszowski siedzący najbliżej, usłyszawszy cichą rozmowę, zmierzył panów pobłażliwe ironicznymi oczyma, a w duchu pomyślał: „Obaście dudki przy Turskim”, głośno zaś rzekł: – Zapomniałem panom zakomunikować świeżą wiadomość z bieżącej chwili naszej okolicy. Arcyciekawą. – Słuchamy! Słuchamy! – Podobno panna Tulicka zamierza wstąpić w stan małżeński. – Co?! Ta stara panna? Ta senatorówna z Połowic? Ha, ha, ha! pan żartuje! – zaśmiali się wszyscy. – Tak słyszałem. Cóż chcecie, dobra partia, Połowice, to nie byle co! Złote jabłuszko. – Więc niech kogo usynowi i zrobi mu taki hojny dar, ale bez własnej rączki, bo wtedy chybiony cel – żartował Marian Turski. A Korzycki spytał: – Jeśli ma zamiary, to widocznie jest ktoś upatrzony. Któż to taki? – Tego nie wiem. Ale, że to dopiero projekt, zatem oczko panny Balbiny rozgląda się po okolicy. Może wybranemu każe najpierw kupić sobie tytuł hrabiowski? – A cóż! panna młoda klapnie sobie prędko i małżonek milionerem – mówił stary Korzycki tonem najgłębszego przekonania. – Tak, to kwestia warta namysłu – bąknął sarkastycznie ksiądz Janusz. Przynajmniej ja skorzystam. Bo dotąd nie dam ślubu, aż narzeczona pospłaca wszystkie zaległości, które winna parafii. Zaśmiano się. – A jakże tam z tymi ptaszkami na drzwiach kościelnych? – pytał Turski. – Kto komu ustąpił? – Drzwi już są, bez ptaszków, bo zagroziłem, że nie przyjmę. I nie przyjąłbym. Niech swego ślepowrona umieszcza na wszystkich klamkach własnej kaplicy, ale na kościele nie dam. To fundacja ogólna. Teraz o ławki mam nowe historie. – Cóż znowu? – Obraziła się, że Worczyn ma stallę i Wodzewo, więc mówi ona powinna mieć stallę taką, żeby nikogo nie mieć za sot przed sobą. – Wystawić jej tron! – huknął Paszowski. – A wiecie panowie, jakie ona szykany robi? Oto w karecie podjeżdża pod drzwi kościelne i modli się, nie wysiadając. Ale już i.tego nie będzie, bo się chłopi oburzają i chcą jej karetę razem z nią grzecznie wyforować sprzed kościoła. – Słusznie, bo to już histeria! – O tej pannie Tulickiej można by tomy pisać – mówił Paszowski. Opowiem panom fakt autentyczny; był przy tym mój ekonom i Kacprowa, gospodyni, którzy jakiś tam interes załatwiali w Połowicach. Otóż panna Balbina idzie sobie przez podwórze folwarczne, spotyka się ze starym Szczepańskim, gospodarzem. Chłop jej nie znał, a w Połowicach tyle jest różnych starych dewotek, że chłopisko wziął ją za jedną z nich ...uważajcie panowie, mija babę, nie kłaniając się, ale ona woła go i mówi, tak po swojemu: „Cóż ty myślisz sobie chamie jeden. Nie kłaniasz mi się?... Co?! To nie wiesz, że ja jestem sama dziedziczka, senatorówna?...” Szczepański patrzył zdziwiony, patrzył, aż panie mój, nareszcie zdjął czapkę i odrzekł z flegmą: „Juści, teraz to już wiem kto pani, a ja jezdem Szczepański, gospodarz z Worczyna i tyło!” – Skłonił się i odszedł. – Ha! Ha! to frant! Dobrze jej tak. Ale ręczyłbym za to, że gdy odszedł, Tulicka posłała za nim zwykły epitet „paśkudźtwo” – zawołał proboszcz. – A potem poskarżyła się swemu adiutantowi Leśniewskiemu – dodał Maryś. – Szkoda, że Szczepański nie napomknął mimochodem czegoś o tej godności senatorskiej, tak wielce niby chwalebnej, zapieczętowanej wspaniałym, wspólnym pomnikiem i pensją rządową,, do dziś dnia pobieraną przez córeczkę wielkiego papy. – Szczepański o tym nie wie, bo inaczej nie omieszkałby tego powiedzieć i także po swojemu. – Panowie, tsss! nie lubią pani Tulickiej – rzekł Perzyński. – A pan ją miłuje? Hę – spytał pan Wojciech. – Ona jest dystyngowana i nawet sympatyczna. Tsss! – A to chyba dla pana i dla Kocia Leśniewskiego, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich. Dystynkcję zaś wyraża zapewne przez nazywanie każdego „paśkudźtwem”, obgadywaniem i tak dalej. – I robieniem różnych szykan księdzu i sąsiadom – rzekł proboszcz. – Pisuje od czasu do czasu prośby, denuncjacje na mnie do biskupa, bo chce mnie gwałtem wysadzić z Okorowa, ale, jak dotąd, siedzę. Zamyka cmentarz ze swoją kaplicą grobową na kłódki, sztaby, bez uwagi na to, że w tymże ogrodzeniu są groby Turskich i innych i że oni z łaski panny Tulickiej muszą przez mur przełazić, aby się na swoich grobach modlić. Cała parafia płaciła od morgi na budynki kościelne, tylko ona jedna oparła się i nie dała ani grosza. To jest wściekła baba! – Ale i administrację ma zastosowaną do siebie – rzekł Paszowski – nisko kłaniają się babie, schlebiają jej na każdym kroku, a z tego mają korzyść; robią co chcą. – To rzecz z dawna wiadoma! – zawołał Maryś Turski. – Denhoff złożył wizytę Tulickiej i tak się nasłuchał o okolicy, że wszystkich nas zna wybornie. – Oczywiście z najczarniejszej strony. – Bez wątpienia! Tylko na Leśniewskiego nigdy nic nie powie; to gagatek, faworycik. – Ona mu pewno co zapisze, dlatego taka obopólna adoracja. Wziął babę! – zawołał Paszowski. A Gustaw Korzycki zrobił minę dowcipną i rzekł z uśmiechem: – To się zgadza z moim twierdzeniem, że nie ma kobiety, której by nie można było zdobyć. Każdą, bez kwestii każdą, tylko różnymi sposobami. – No, przecie Konstanty wziął Tulicką nie na erotykę chyba? Wybuchnął śmiech. – Eh! Ja mówię ogólnie; kobiety to łatwy towar do nabycia, trzeba tylko znać sposoby na różne gatunki, tańsze i droższe, ale dekatyzuje się każda. – Cóż za określenie bławatno-kupieckie? Skąd pan doszedł do podobnych wniosków? – zagadnął Turski. – Praktyka, panie Marianie. Miałem i mam w życiu różne okazje i różne kobietki, a umiem... dekatyzować; to moje wyrażenie. Każdą z pań wezmę gdy zechcę, o zakład. Nastała cisza wywołana niesmakiem z powodu przechwałek Gutka. Turski szepnął nawet do siebie: – Osioł! Ale Miecio Korzycki palnął na głos: – Chwalisz się, a pewno już nieraz dostałeś w pysk od kobiet zamiast dekatyzowania. – Tu es sot, mon cher frère! jeszcze ani razu nie chybiłem. Kobiety to zwierzyna, do której umiejętny myśliwy zawsze trafi. Myślicie, że na przykład pani Ama... – To nie jest dowodem; do pani Amy nie trzeba polityki, z nią dochodzi się łatwo do porozumienia – rzekł Perzyński. – Panie Marianie, słyszy pan? – spytał cicho Paszowski. Ale Turski nie okazał gniewu, ani zdziwienia. – Ja się również nie wysilałem przy zdobywaniu jej, więc nie mogę zaprzeczać. – Muszę ja jeszcze spróbować, może będę miał również swoją kampanię? – zadecydował pan Wojciech, z najpoważniejszą miną. Zabrzmiały okrzyki i przytajone śmiechy, zaczęto doradzać Paszowskiemu różne sposoby: dowcipy i tanie żarty sypały się gęsto. Najwięcej rad dawał Perzyński. – Panie Wojciechu, tsss, niech pan mnie usłucha. W domu, w Zawierciu, to się może panu z panią Lubocką nie udać, ale na gruncie neutralnym, radzę. Tak niby niechcący urządzić spotkanie w Warszawie, tam teatr, naturalnie tłusta operetka, potem kabaret... – Przetłuszczony – dodał Gustaw. – Tak, no i kolacyjka, hm! wesoło, ale z zachowaniem pozorów wszelkiej powagi. Odprowadzić tylko do dorożki, będzie na pewno zaproszenie na jutro, skorzystać, podczas wizyty oglądać pierścionki pani i chwalić, a potem, no pan już sobie dalej dopowie. – Ho, ho, zuch dziedzic! Widocznie i pan odbył te, manewry i udały się. – Tss, owszem, to kiedyś był niezły kąsek; kawiorek i szampan... – Iii! Nie pierwszorzędny – bąknął Gustaw. – Ale i nie najpośledniejszy. Powtarzam jednak, że to było dawniej, bo teraz już zwietrzał szampan, nie ma ani aromatu ani mocy. Właściwie, tsss, już niewarta grzechu, może być cnotliwą. – Tak. Complèment blasé – rzekł Gustaw – ale jeszcze próbuje swych sił, prezentuje biust przy lada okazji, łydki odsłania możliwie najwyżej, trzepoce się trochę, panienkuje, na gwałt udając młodą. Tylko, że to tempi passati. Maryś Turski nareszcie przemówił: – I to jest właśnie ohydne, gdy kobieta sama nie umie się usunąć w porę, aż, trzeba ją spychać. Pani Lubockiej czas byłby skwitować z flirtu i kokieterii, bo łydki prezentuje, jak słusznie zauważył pan Bronisław, ale są już nie nęcące, patykowate. – Co zaś do biustu, bodaj czy nie jest arcydziełem kunsztu gumowego – dodał złośliwie Perzyński. – No! Chyba i pan może o tym sądzić najlepiej, nawet niezawodnie – zawołał Paszowski. – Nie panie, ja należę jeszcze do epoki szczerze cielesnych wdzięków pani Amy. Dziś już są one niepewne, można je w skrócie sformułować określeniem – i tu wata, i tu wata. Zresztą teraz ustępuję głosu w tej kwestii panu Marianowi. Tsss! – Ja ręczę, że tak nie jest – ujął się Gustaw zamiast Marysia. – Może pan ręczyć? A winszujemy! Więc i pan? – zdziwił się Turski. – Stanowczo za wielu partnerów staje naraz do... partii z panią Amelią. To już niezabawne! – Cóż pan chce, szczególna gra, bo się zawsze wygrywa – rzekł Paszowski. – Ale ja już abdykuję dla kogoś innego, za starym na takie zjełczałe orzechy. Mógłbym dostać niestrawności. Rozmowa ucichła, gdyż z salonu rozległy się tęskne akordy fortepianowe i zabrzmiał śpiew. Przewlekłe tony dumki ukraińskiej płynęły niby potok, miejscami cichy jakby senny, to znów nagle rozbulgotany, wrzący temperamentem. – To śpiewa Denhoff – zauważył Turski. – Ładny ma głos. Dobry chłopak z gruntu, tylko trochę lekki. – O lekki – potakiwał Paszowski. – Ofiarował trzy tysiące rubli na ołtarz – chwalił się ksiądz. – Już go proboszcz naciągnął. Ksiądz pogładził czuprynę. – Ha, robi się co można. Ołtarz obstalowany, a nie było skąd wziąć pieniędzy. Niech będzie jego funda. Każdy dwór ma teraz swój ołtarz. – Jak on tak zacznie od ołtarzy i stalli, skończy pod kościołem – bo strasznie puszcza i daje się naciągać – mówił Paszowski. – Dlaczego pod kościołem, może stanąć najwyżej przed ołtarzem na kobiercu. – I to pono niedługo, jak słyszymy. Dumka z salonu brzmiała teraz huczną, skoczną melodią. Fortepian akompaniował z taką werwą, że zdawało się, pękną mu struny. Niby teorbany kozacze grzmiały z salonu „U ha!” „U ha!” prawdziwie stepowe, kończyło każdą strofkę. Panowie właśnie rozegrali partię. Przeszli do salonu. Tu panował jakiś nastrój. Maryla siedziała za olbrzymią palmą i wychylona przez otwarte okno, zdawała się być uniesioną w zaświaty. W głębi salonu połyskiwały kocie oczy pani Amy Lubockiej. Pogrążona w fotelu zakrywała sobie twarz wachlarzem jakby pragnąc być niewidzianą. Na kanapie w rogu młodzi hrabstwo Skórscy szeptali ze sobą, zapominając o całym świecie. Denhoff śpiewał. W mętnym świetle jednej lampy osłoniętej perłowobłękitnym jedwabiem, postać jego rysowała się nikle, zwłaszcza twarz ginęła prawie w mroku. Błyskały czasem szkła binokli i białe palce na klawiszach były dziwnie wydłużone. Paszowski, niełatwo podlegający nastrojom, uległ tym razem. Patrzył, słuchał, wreszcie szepnął jakby do siebie: – On jest teraz tylko z sobą. To marzyciel. Nachylił się do niego Turski: – Patrzy pan na Denhoffa? – szepnął. – Co to jest za typ? Nie szablon w każdym razie. Ale co? – Ja myślę, że to w dużym stylu i w dużym gatunku – konik polny. Trzeba mu mnóstwo światła, ciepła, zieloności i powietrza, żeby żył. – I przestrzeni. – Tak, i ciągłych wrażeń; gdyby mu tych warunków zabrakło, zginie. – A ja jeszcze widzę nad nim jakby smugę, zwiastunkę bezkresu. – Niby co to znaczy? Nie rozumiem. – On ma przed sobą tylko przestrzenie, na długo jeszcze. – A Wodzewo?! – To przelot. – Mówi pan jak wróżka. – Takie na mnie robi wrażenie Denhoff, może chwilowe? – bronił się Turski. – Z pewnością! Gdy śpiewa swoje ulubione Lachtam-tidyry-bum! jest pospolitym, rozdokazywanym burszem. Maryś odszedł do panny Korzyckiej. Usiadł przy niej i wpatrywał się w jej zamyśloną twarz. Kocie oczy Amy błysnęły złowrogo. – Czy on mnie nie widzi? W głębi salonu załopotał gwałtownie wachlarz. Turski widział i słyszał, ale go to nic nie obchodziło. Trzymała go obecnie pieśń Denhoffa i Maryla dysząca obok. – Wygrał pan partię? Wstrząsnął się niemile. – Cóż za pytanie w stylu... pana Gustawa? Czy o tym pani myślała? – Nie. – Więc czemuż?! – Niech pan patrzy na księżyc, on także słucha, co mówi pieśń. Tak dziś słodko na dworze... Maryś milczał. – Słyszy pan, jak się Skórscy czulą? I ta pieśń i ten wieczór; to moja plaga takie jaśnie księżycowe. Albo ci Skórscy! – Co oni pani winni? – Eh! Bo to... Wtem fortepian umilkł, pieśń zamarła, tylko pedał huczał jakby echem i konał z wolna. Dumka ulatywała na swe rodzinne stepy... Nagle w głuchej ciszy pokoju zabrzmiał rubaszny głos Paszowskiego: – Teraz – Lachtamtidyry – bum! panie Denhoff, słuchamy. Maryla zerwała się z krzesła. – Nie cierpię pana! – krzyknęła do Paszowskiego. – Wenero moja! Wybacz! Czyż ciągle mamy siedzieć w księżycowych nastrojach? Panie Denhoff, zaśpiewa pan ten majufes, prawda? Pan to robi koncertowo. – Może nie teraz, potem? – lekko wypraszał się Ryszard. – Teraz, teraz! – Ja panu będę akompaniowała! I Ama żywo podbiegła do fortepianu, patrząc złośliwie na Turskiego i Marylę. Wesoły, komiczny śpiew rozpoczął się jak na komendę. Salon mocniej oświetlono, grupa mężczyzn zbliżyła się do fortepianu. Denhoff śpiewał z komizmem i werwą, gestykulował zabawnie, robiąc charakterystyczne mimiki. Był tak przeistoczony, że jakby zupełnie kto inny. Turski patrzał z podziwem, nie pojmując tej nagłej metamorfozy Denhoffa. Byłżeby to ten sam śpiewak natchniony, ulatujący w mgławice tęsknic, marzyciel? Teraz zmienił twarz, postać, ruchy, stał się komikiem znakomitym, wzbudzającym śmiech ogólny. W poprzednim obrazie przebijała dusza górna i jakby tajemnicza, tu był jedynie wybornym artystą charakterystycznych ról. – Ciekawy typ – myślał Maryś. Maryla dotknęła lekko jego ramienia. – Idźmy stąd, panie. Uciekajmy! – Dokąd? – W księżycowy szlak! – zaśmiała się i wybiegła z salonu na werandę. Maryś poszedł za nią. Zeszli razem na taras. Maryla pokazała mu ogród angielski, zalany jakby błyskawicą nigdy nie gasnącą. Grupy drzew egzotycznych piętrzyły się tworząc malownicze gaje, w blasku świeciły rzeźbione altanki i białe posągi. Cała przestrzeń jasna i trochę bajeczna miała wygląd dekoracji. Trawy świeciły srebrem, srebro rozpylone w powietrzu mieniło się chłodnym szkliwem, niby jakąś astralną atmosferą. – Chodźmy tam. Stańmy się bogami – szepnęła Maryla. – Nie umiem być bogiem. – Eh, bo pan jest profanem. Nic w panu nie ma poezji, nic natchnienia. – Tak jak w Denhoffie, prawda?... Ale i on nie zawsze idealny, mieliśmy dowód. – Niech sobie będzie... różny. Mnie to nie obchodzi. Turski uczuł nagle przypływ szalonego uczucia dla Maryli. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, chwycił jej ręce w swój gorący uścisk. Patrzał na nią płomiennie, zjadał ją oczyma. Ona jakby oczekiwała tej chwili, źrenice jej zalśniły ciemnym fioletem, szarpnęła go gwałtownie. – Chodźmy tam... w aleję. Biegli rozradowani, na nic nie pomni, aż wpadli w mrok gęsty, pod ciemne sklepienia starych lip szumiących. Jeszcze nie ochłonęli; środkową nawą tego gmachu drzewnego szli bez słowa, oczarowani samotnością zupełną, cieniem głębin potężnych, wartkim pulsem własnej krwi. Maryla zadyszana, w otwarte usta łapała powietrze, serce jej biło, drżała jak schwytana jaskółka. „Będzie skandal na pewno, ale niech się dzieje co chce!” Maryś nie wytrzymał. Przyciągnął ją silnie do siebie. – Cóż pan znowu wyprawia? – Marylo... Panno Mary, niech pani już dziś powie, powiedz nareszcie, o co już tak nieskończenie dawno prosiłem. – Pan to tylko umie prosić – szepnęła niecierpliwie. – Względem pani pozostaje mi tylko to jedno. – A względem... Amy? – Nie mów mi o niej! – wybuchnął. – Niech pani jej do nas nie przyrównuje. – Jednak pan się w niej kocha. – Litości, panno Marylo! Pani tego nie zna i nie rozumie. Ja kocham panią i tylko panią. Takie zaś Amy nie liczą się. – Owszem, ja wszystko rozumiem. Cały stosunek wasz rozumiem. Ja bym ją zabiła! Taka wściekłość była w głosie i twarzy Korzyckiej, że Turski aż się zdziwił. – Panno Marylo, proszę się uspokoić. Nienawidzisz jej, więc... więc to dowód, że mnie kochasz. Powiedz, przetnij już tę niepewność, powiedz! Niski głos Marysia, przepojony wzruszeniem, odurzał Marylę. – Powiedz droga pani moja. Czemuż się wzdragasz? – Bo ja pragnę czegoś takiego, wie pan, nie umiem wyrazić, czegoś szalonego, gorącego, chcę zwariować i żeby pan zwariował. Tak pragnę, okropnie pragnę szału. – Marylo moja! – Ale wszystko to dostaje się tej wstrętnej Amie. Pan za nią... szaleje, a mnie konwencjonalnie oświadcza się. To takie nudne! – Panno Mary! Zastanów się co mówisz. Dzieciaku kapryśny. Ja panią chcę za żonę, tyś moja jedyna, cóż w porównaniu z tobą jest Ama? Kokietka, awanturnica, z którą nie tylko ja... Panią, ciebie, Mary ja szanuję. – Nie chcę żadnego szanowania, chcę szaleć! Wtem zamajaczył przed nimi jakiś cień, rozległ się przytłumiony szmer i szybki oddech. – Kto tu? – zawołał Turski. Cisza. Cień przysunął się bliżej. Maryla gorączkowo chwyciła rękę Turskiego. – Kto tu jest? Proszę bez mistyfikacji, ja się duchów nie boję. Cisza. Maryla krzyknęła, zawróciła na miejscu i znikła. Głośny oddech i sapanie spotęgowało się, było już prawie przy twarzy Marysia. – Ki diabeł! – zawołał Turski i wyciągnąwszy momentalnie z kieszeni małą lampkę elektryczną, zaświecił nią prosto w oczy pani Amie. – Ach! Domyśliłem się. Ciężar kobiecego ciała spadł mu na piersi, straszliwy uścisk dusił mu szyję, palce wgniatały ciało. – Ama, dość tych efektów! Już i tak urządziłaś melodramat! – krzyknął stłumionym przez gniew głosem. – Puść mnie! – Ty ją... ją... tę Korzycką! Ty! – syczała Ama. – Powtarzam, puść mnie, bo się skompromitujesz! – Nie obawiam się. Ty... – Bo już nie masz nic do stracenia. Czegoś tu przyszła? Co?! – By wam przeszkodzić. Więc już na Korzycką zastawiasz sidła? A ja?... A ja? – Co ty? Przecież się z tobą liczyć nie będę. Z tobą się rozstałem i chcę, żebyś o tym pamiętała. – Z Marylą się nie ożenisz... i z niej zrobisz sobie kochankę. Turski odtrącił ją od siebie z obrzydzeniem. – Dość tego! Ubliżasz Maryli, ja zaś ją kocham. Nie mam z tobą nic wspólnego. Dosyć! – Brutal! – rozległo się za nim. Turski szedł do domu szybkim krokiem, zdenerwowany i zły. Czuł niesmak, był z siebie nie kontent, wściekły na Amę. Wrodzona etyka wyrzucała mu gburowatość postępku z kobietą, którą posiadał i nawet swego czasu zawdzięczał jej dużo rozkoszy. Ale uczucie do Maryli, zupełnie różne, tłumaczyło postępek z Amą. „Po co ona mi w drogę wchodzi? – myślał z goryczą. – Taka Ama i staje się wyrzutem, zgryzotą.” Na schodach werandy zobaczył karykaturalną, niedołężną postać Lubockiego. Szedł i rozglądał się, jakby kogoś szukając. Turski odgadł. Złość na Amę przemogła w nim wszystko. „Skoro zacząłem, będę brutalem do końca” – pomyślał – i spytał Lubockiego, z szyderstwem w głosie: – Kogo pan wypatruje? – Mojej żony. Czy nie widział pan przypadkiem... mojej żony? – Owszem! Tam w alei lipowej czatuje na kochanków – palnął Maryś, zaśmiał się i wbiegł do salonu. Za chwilę siedział znowu przy stoliku i najspokojniej rozkładał karty do nowej partii.